Secret Between Us
by Rikaru seiji
Summary: Sasha mabuk berat karena minum alkohol. Tapi itu malah membuatnya makin dekat dengan orang yang ia cintai. Wanring! Fic mengandung sex. Lemons. Rated M. One shot fanfiction


Fanfic lemon. Rated M!

Anak dibawah umur silahkan tutup halaman ini!

Autor ga mau tanggung jawab, kita udah peringatin.

.

Fanfic singeki no kyojin

Pairing : Sasha x Berthold

SECRET BETWEEN US

Sekali lagi saya peringatkan ! Fic lemon, rated M, mengandung sex! Yang dibawah umur harap menyingkir.

.

Happy Reading

Don't like, Don't read !

Sasha terlonjak dari tidurnya. Dipeganginya kepalanya yang mulai diserang pening. Ia meringis. Ia tak dapat mengingat apa-apa. Yang ia ingat hanya acara minum semalam, sebagai perayaan berhasilnya direbut kembali Wall Maria dari para Titan.

Kini ia mulai mengededarkan pandangannya ke sebelahnya. Disana ia dapat menangkap sesosok pria yang tak asing baginya tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan membelaknginya. Tunggu, dia... Telanjang?

Baru setelah itu Sasha menyadari tubuhnya saat ini tak ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Ia langsung menarik selimut yang sedari tadi melingkar dipingganya, dan langsung berteriak. " APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERTHOLD!?" Berthold tersentak lalu menoleh. Eh,, dia menangis?

Berthold menangis dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Kini Sasha mulai bingung. " K-kau kenapa B-Berthold?" Dengan ragu Sasha memberanikan diri bertanya pada Berthold. "Kau tidak ingat?" Berthold malah bertanya balik dengan wajah yang tak kalah terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?" Sasha benar-benar bingung saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

" Kau tiba-tiba membawaku! Dan merebut keperjakaanku!" Nada suara Berthold terdengar meninggi seketika. Ia mulai menangis lagi. Dengan pipi masih bersemu merah. Sasha terkejut, syok tepatnya. Butuh waktu lima detik baginya untuk mencerna perkataan Berthold barusan. " APA!?" Sasha mulai mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam

FLASHBACK

Sasha terduduk disebuah bangku diantara keramain pasukan pengintai yang lain yang tengah berpesta merayakan kemenangan mereka merebut Wall Maria dari para Titan. Ini semua berkat Eren, dengan kemampuannya menjadi Titan. Ia mengangkat batu besar ditengah kota, dan langsung menutup lubang besar di tembok dengan batu itu. Dengan lahap, ia memakan makanan didepannya.

" Hei... Ayo kita bermain!" Tiba-tiba Connie menghampiri Sasha diikuti Mikasa, Eren, Berthold, Reiner, Armin, dan Annie dibelakanggnya. " Main apa?" Sasha mulai semangat mendengar penuturan Connie. " Nah, kita bermain kartu Remi, dan yang kalah harus minum satu botol!" Connie berseru, ditanggapi anggukan semangat yang lain.

Beberapa waktu berselang. Mereka masih bermain kartu Remi. Sasha sudah mabuk berat karena dari tadi, selalu ia yang kalah. Sementara yang lain hanya minum sesekali. Tiba-tiba ditengah permainan, Sasha langsung berdiri dan menyeret(?) Berthold. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng dan melanjutkan permainan.

"A-ada apa Sasha!?" Berthold mulai bertanya saat Sasha membawanya ke suatu kamar. Sasha tak menjawab dan langsung mengunci pintu dari dalam. Berthold mulai menelan ludah. Perasaanya mulai tidak saat melihat mata Sasha yang sayu.

Sasha mulai mendekati Berthold membuat Berthold harus mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya membentur tembok dibelakangnya. Membuat ia tak bisa bergerak lagi. Sasha langsung mencium Berthold membuat Betrhold sangat terkejut. Sasha lalu mulai memasukkan lidaknya kedalam rongga mulut Berthold. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Berthold. Tak ada sedikitpun benda di rongga mulut Berthold ia lewati. Ia mulai melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Saliva mulai menetes dari sudut bibir keduanya. Wajah Berthold memerah sempurna saat ini. " A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasha!?" Berthold kembali harus menelan ludahnya melihat Sasha mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu-persatu. Hingga kini ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

Dua bukit kembar Sasha terekspos sempurna. Susah payah Berthold menelan ludahnya. Berusaha menahan diri, agar ia tak menyerang rekannya itu. Sasha kembali mendekati Berthold dan kali ini ia menindih tubuh pria tinggi itu. Sasha membuka kemeja putih Berthold dengan bibirnya. Dan jujur saja itu sangat sensual. Berthold kembali harus menelan ludahnya. Sasha mulai menjilati inci demi inci lekuk tubuh Berthold.

" Ah..." Berthold tak bisa menahan desahannya saat Sasha menjilati niplenya. Kini Berthold sedang bertarung, antara batin dan tubuhnya. Tubuh Berthold sangat menginginkannya, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia akan sangat menyesal jika menikmati permainan ini. Sasha mulai turun keperut dan akhirnya ia menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke celana Berthold. " Ja-jangan Sasha! Ja- akh... Ahhhhh" kali ini Berthold benar-benar tak bisa menahan desahnya saat Sasha mulai mengocok miliknya. Milik Berthold sudah mengeras dan ia merasakan sangat nikmat saat Sasha memijit-mijit miliknya. Tak hanya itu, lidah Sasha kembali mengulum niplenya. Membuat Berthold kembali mendesah keras.

Disaat dua insan itu memadu kasih. Petra melintas melewati kamar itu. Ia penasaran dengan kamar yang biasanya tak dipakai itu, lampunya menyala menandakan ada orang didalamnya. Diputarnya kenop pintu itu. Tak bisa, pintunya dikunci dari dalam. Petra menempelkan telinganya di pinti, dan

Bluussshhh...

Wajah Petra memerah sempurna seketika. Tak sengaja ia telah mendengar desahan desahan Berthold. Petra menutup wajahnya yang sangat merah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan setengah berlari.

Didalam sana dia insan itu masih mendesah desah menahan nikmat. Hingga akhirnya Berthold tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh Sasha. Ia meraih kedua bukit kembar Sasha dan mengusap usapnya pelan, lama kelamaan usapan itu berubah menjadi pijitan pijitan dan akhirnya menjadi remasan panas. " Arrrg... Aaaaaahhhhhhhh" tiba-tiba. Berthold mendesah sangat kencang, dan menyemburkan spermanya ditangan Sasha. Dan Sasha kembali menjilatinya dengan sensual. Pandangan mata Berthold kini sangat sayu. Sasha langsung mencium bibir lagi, seolah tak membiarkan Berthold untuk menarik nafas. Sasha lalu menarik turun celana Berthold. Membebaskan milik Berthold yang langsung berdiri tegak. Sasha langsung memasukan milik Berthold ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Berthold, hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Harus ia akui, kini perlahan ia mulai mengikuti arus permainan ini.

Sasha menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan melepaskan celananya. Dan terlihat cairan bening menetes deras dari liangnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Berthold harus menelan ludahnya. Sasha lalu memposisiskan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Berthold. Berthold terkejut. " Tung-tunggu Sasha! Jang-khhhhhhhhh..." Berthold langsung mendesah saat Sasha mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam liang Sasha. Cairan bening metes dari pelupuk matanya. Jelas pasti terasa sakit karena ini adalah yang pertama baginya. Berthold merasa kasihan pada Sasha. Namun ia bisa apa?

Sasha kembali menekankan milik Berthold, hingga terbenam sepenuhnya dalam liangnya. Darah segar keperawananya mengalir membanjiri milik Berthold. " Akhh!" Ia terus meringis hingga meneteskan air mata. Kini Berthold merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mengikuti alur permainan ini. Namu ia bisa apa? Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Perlahan, Sasha mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Lama-lama temponya semakin cepat, dan membuat kedua insan itu mendesah kuat. " Ah... Ah... Bert...thold.. Ah" Sasha mendesah keras memanggil-manggil nama Berthold. Berthold pun sama mendesah-desah tak karuan merasakan sesuatu sudah berada diambang batas. " Ah... Ah... Aaaarrrrrggghhhh" kedua insan itu mendesah kuat bersamaan dengan keluarnya mereka bersamaan. Sasha ambruk menindih Berthold dan mereka akhirnya sama-sama terlelap

END OF FLASHBACK

"TIDAK MUNGKINN!" Sasha berteriak keras dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berthold memandangi Sasha dengan tatapan. Tak percaya. " Jangan-jangan kemarin kau kena pengaruh alkohol!?" Berthold berkata tiba-tiba, Sasha berhenti menggeleng dan berpikir sejenak. " Mungkin" ia menundukan kepalanya dalam." Maaf Berthold" Butir-butir bening mulai menetes lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Berthold kembali kasihan pada Sasha dan mendekatinya. Dan memeluknya. Sasha terkejut dan menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang wajah Berthold. Yang bersemu merah. Kedua insan itu sama-sama bersemu merah. Sangat merah. Perlahan, dengan malu-malu Berthold mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasha. Sasha menutup matanya, hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Senyum lembut itu tulus, tak ada nafsu diantara keduanya. Perlahan keduanya melepas ciuman itu. " Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu" Berthold memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Dan Sasha hanya tersenyum ke arah Berthold. Keduanya lalu mengambil baju mereka yang berceceran dan memakainya. Setelah itu, bersiap untuk sarapan

Sasha terduduk di sebuah kursi memainkan makanan ditangannya. Tidak biasa ia seperti itu. Ia lemas dan ia merasakan sakit di bagian bawah perutnya. Ragu-ragu, Petra mendekati Sasha dan duduk didepannya. " Kau kenapa Sasha?" Petra mencoba berbasa-basi. Hingga Petra bertanya " Kenapa semalam kau tidak tidur di ranjangmu?". Semua mata tertuju padanya. Wajahnya merah padam. Diliriknya !erthold di kursi seberangnya, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda. " Lho kalian kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

Hahaha...

Gimana ? Lemon kan!

Kini saatnya Rika mina lepiuwnya=D

Minta reviewnya ya. Doain cerita Rika makin bagus...

Salam hangat buat kalian


End file.
